Dragon Love
by SalamandaLove
Summary: Ooh it seems little Raven is 'in love' but with who, the male dragon slayers are getting frustrated and want answers... But how will Raven take all this?


**Disclaimer: I only own Raven, nothing else**

**Dragon Love**

Raven stood in the bathroom of her apartment, tying up her long black hair into a pony tail.

"Hey Raven I'm gonna head on down to the guild, Lily promised to teach me how to hand a scythe!" Dean, Ravens black and white exceed, called through the bathroom door.

"Ok, I'll be down there soon. I just got to finish getting ready then go get Lucy" she replied, then heard the click as her front door closed. _'Ah so eager'_ she smiled to herself then left the bathroom.

"Guess it's time to get changed" Raven pouted and hugged herself; she didn't want to change out of her warm onesy, and out into the cold world. She opened her wardrobe and picked out her usual outfit; purple tank top, black hoodie, black skinny jeans, black beanie and grey converses. Raven quickly changed then left her apartment, crossed the hall and knocked on the door opposite.

"Coming!" She heard Lucy's bubbly voice call, then her door opened. Lucy was dressed in only a towel; obviously she had only just got out of the shower.

"Oh Raven, come in I won't be long" Lucy blushed and opened the door wider for her, Raven followed her inside and closed the door. Lucy ran back into her bathroom grabbing a change of clothes along the way.

"Take your time" Raven sighed and went to sit on Lucy's bed, she heard Lucy's laugh through the door.

A couple of minutes later, Lucy came out of the bathroom, she was wearing; a white dress that stopped above her knees, her hair in pig tails and white sandals with a small pink flower on the toe strap.

"Ready?" Raven rolled her eyes at what Lucy was wearing, if they were going to go on any jobs today…

"Yep lets go" Lucy grabbed a light pink cardigan and left the apartment and Raven followed. They walked in the street...Rather Raven walked, Lucy skipped happily ahead of her.

"Wow, what's got you in such high spirits?" Raven frowned at Lucy's unusually happy behaviour. Lucy's skipping faltered and a light blush lit up her face, but she quickly recovered herself and continued on her way. Answering Ravens question with an_ 'hmmm'_.

"So it's got something to do with a boy" Raven sighed as Lucy blushed again.

"N-No it hasn't!" She mumbled, and walked into the guilds doors. Raven hadn't realised that they were already there. She opened the door and pulled a dazed Lucy in with her, then made her way to the bar and sat Lucy down on a stool, then sat down herself next to her.

"Eh, Mira I'll just have a beer please" She told the pretty take-over mage, Mira paused as Raven told her, her order and gave her a funny look, before pouring out Ravens drink and passing it to her. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Rogue and Sting were all giving her a very dark glare, she leaned over to Lucy.

"What did I do?" She whispered in Lucy's ear. Lucy shrugged and started to drink a milkshake Mira had given her.

"You didn't do anything" Mira seemed to have recovered herself, and gave Raven a cheerful smile.

"Then why are those five" she jerked her head to were the five dragon slayers sat "giving me dirty looks?" Mira giggled and leaned close to Raven.

"Their jealous" She whispered in a high voice.

"Wha-?!" Raven chocked and fell back, Mira managed to grab her arms and save her from falling to the floor.

"What are they jealous of!?" She tried to keep her voice steady but failed.

"Of you stupid" Mira laughed.

"B-B-But why?" Raven's eyes widened and her palms started to set; she could understand what was making her react the way she was.

"'Cause you love someone, and they want to know who it is" Mira almost sung, she was in heaven with this.

"Wha- N-No I don't!" Raven's head fell against the bar and Lucy leaned over obviously curious as to who she liked.

"Raven. Their dragon slayers you're a dragon slayer, they have dragon senses! They know that you love someone, they can sense it!" Mira's voice rose with excitement.

"No, I really don't!" Raven head banged the table, Mira pulled her back up and evil expression lit her features.

"Tell ussss" She_ did_ sing that time.

"I don't like anyone" Raven crossed her arms and pouted.

"Ahh you said that you didn't _like_ anyone, not that you didn't _love_ anyone!" Mira squealed, happy that she'd worked that out herself.

"Ugh it's the same thing!" Raven was almost yelling with frustration.

"No its not" Lucy said.

"Ah Raven is now Juvia's love rival! Raven loves Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia appeared out of nowhere and glared daggers at Raven, causing her to sweat drop.

"N-No I don't love Gray, his just my friend Juvia, chill" Raven reassured the water mage.

"What's going on?" Levy had now come up, with Erza following behind.

"Raven loves someone!" Lucy giggled and the girls started to close in on her.

"Go away!" She groaned and tried to shove her way out the tight circle of girls and escape, but they wouldn't let her.

"Oh no, you're going to tell us who it is. Or I'll set the dragon boys on you" Mira's sweet expression was replaced with a demonic glare.

"Ah help me!" Raven shouted and pushed Erza over in the process of escaping. She'd pay for that, but it didn't matter right at that moment. She didn't love anyone…Or did she, Raven had never been good when it came to emotions or love. She ran into a corner of the guild, as she'd have to pass the table of death glaring dragons, to get to the door. Someone came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, Raven flinched away from the touch and crouched down making herself as small as possible. The person came down to her level and prised her hands away from her face. The face revealed, belonged to Rogue, his red eyes held concern and…hmm what was it, jealously?

"Raven what's wrong?" He asked, holding her wrists by her side so she couldn't push him away.

"Neh leave me alone!" She hissed at him, he just smirked and pulled her to her feet.

"Heh, I'm not letting go until you tell me" He whispered, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Eh I don't…know what you're talking about" She stiffened at his touch and leaned away.

"Yeah you do" His voice came out more like a purr as he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes and turned her head away trying to get away from him but to no avail.

"Please leave me alone" She begged, then turned her gaze on the other four dragons they were staring at them, she whispered _'help me'_ knowing with their hearing they'd hear her, since she was one herself. Natsu smirked and shook his head, while the others turned their heads away from the two of them.

"Your all so mean" She whined at them, and she heard their sniggers.

"Please answer me" Rogue looked at her with puppy eyes and Raven held back her smile, she wouldn't give in to him.

"No" She growled and ducked out of his arms, and sprinted for the boys table, she grabbed Gajeel and hid behind him. Gajeel tried to protest but Raven slapped him causing him to become a silent shield. The two blond dragon slayers watched through careful eyes, and Natsu covered his mouth stifling his laugh. Rogue turned around and eyed Gajeel, now pissed that she was clinging to someone that wasn't him.

"Gajeel save me" Raven jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his torso.

"Yeah, go on Gajeel, save her" Natsu smirked and Gajeel gave him a killing look, he tried to remove Raven from his back but she only clung on tighter. She buried her face into his long thick hair, as Rogue came over.

"Rogue man, leave the poor girl alone" Gajeel said, still trying to remove Raven.

"Not until she tells me" Rogue glared at the pair of them. Rogue made a grab for her, she let go of Gajeel and ran around to Natsu. She sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head in the crock of his neck.

"Natsu!" She wailed but the boy was now frozen. One minute he was laughing at Gajeel, now the same thing was happing to him. Gajeel laughed as Natsu tried to remove the shadow dragon slayer from himself.

"Ugh Raven get off me" He sweat dropped as Rogue came over and tried to drag her away. She squeaked and hugged Natsu tighter.

"Natsu save her" Gajeel mimicked what Natsu had told him, and Natsu shot him a dark glare, while Sting laughed at their state. Raven turned her head to glare at him, then let go of Natsu and ran to him diving at him wrapping arms and legs around Sting. Gajeel and Natsu watched her, both now slightly disappointed at she had let go. Sting looked totally chilled, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, brushing his nose gently up and down her neck. She shivered, glancing over to look at Gajeel's, Natsu's and Rogue's stunned faces.

"S-Sting?" Laxus spluttered.

"Eh. No it can't be, Raven isn't stupid enough that she'd go for someone like him" Raven heard Natsu mutter, she growled and titled Sting's head up and kissed him. The other four bickering DS boy's shut up and stared open mouthed at Raven. Raven smirked against Stings lips as he regained himself and kissed her back.

"Aw" Raven broke apart from Sting, he whined in protest but she hit his head, to look at who had 'aw'-ed them. It was Mira, of course.

"How is that_ 'aw'_ it's disgusting?!" Natsu gaped at Mira.

"No! It's so cute" Mira's eyes turned to hearts as she started to fantasise about Sting and Raven. Raven rolled her eyes at Natsu's comment and Sing sniggered hugging Raven closer. Rogue had not given up though, he knew that she didn't really like Sting…She couldn't love him; he went over to them and stood in front of her.

"Rogue please leave me alone" Raven sighed and absently stroked Stings spiky blonde hair, while he smirked at Rogue.

"Seriously Raven, who is it?" Rogue growled.

"Ok wow. Are we still on this? Rogue, what does it matter to you?" She sighed and stood up, Sting tried to stop her and keep her on his lap, but she pulled away from his groping arms and stood level with Rogue.

"Please Raven, just tell me. Not show, no kissing, just tell me" He begged. Raven sighed and ran a hand through his hair; she smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry but you gonna have to keep guessing" She stretched up on tip toes and peaked his cheek, a light blush dashed across Rogues cheeks and he coughed.

"Bye, bye boys" Raven winked at the five baffled dragon slayers, and skipped out the guild.

_**The characters are so OOC here xD**_

_**I had so much time writing it, hope you enjoyed reading it**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
